The 8th Gundam pilot
by J.L.Rosenqueen1
Summary: Pg for now at least...my first GW story...please review...i really wanna know if i should keep writing GW stories anyways....(( Trowa giving a peace sign: ///.^ \\// ))
1. A/N and Disclaimer

Authors Note and Disclaimer  
  
  
  
*Authors Note*: Hey everyone! Yes, I am back after a while of taking a break from writing. In that short period of time, I discovered more genres that I could write about. I have also created new characters to fit into my storys. Some of these characters will be paired up with the Gundam boys so here's the little auto-bio of the characters:  
  
Luna Selene Silverwind: This is a character my friend uses to role play with. She is not mine but I HOPE my friend doesn't mind about this. I have paired Luna with Heero, considering my burning desire to kill Relena. So, Right now if you are stupid aka Pro-Relena, you shouldn't read this fic. Now, about Luna. She's 5'11 long dark hair and darker eyes. She has a personality to match her evil-ish look. She doesn't come off too friendly to the new girl in the fic but later on... Well read the fic to find out more ^_^  
  
Li Pang: He isin't paired with anyone yet, I might bring in another character later on to go with him. He's a skilled Gundam Trainer/Builder and not too bad of a guy. He has short dark hair and large amber brown eyes. His personality is bright and cheerful, except when he's pissed off.  
  
Aqua Lynn Bluewaters: She is the new one in this story. Wait this is my first GW story...D'oh! Well, Anyways she has long Aqua colored hair (hence the name) and deep purple eyes. I like the way I discribed her in the story and I hope you do too! Since I think Dorothy is an all around bitch and should burn in the pits of hell, I'm thinking of pairing her with Quatre because it would be cute. Again, if your mentally unstable aka Pro-Dorothy do NOT read this fic!! That would be all!!  
  
*Disclaimer*: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters featured in this story except the following: Aqua Lynn Bluewaters and Li Pang. I also Disclaim Luna Selena Silverwind to my friend who I will leave nameless!!!  
  
Please Enjoy the Story!! And PRETTY PLEASE Review!! 


	2. Chapter 1

The 8th Gundam Pilot  
  
Chapter one  
  
Luna Selene Silverwind, 18 years old, was just about to finish the recreation of OZ. She aimed her Pulse Canon at the core of the base and started to fire angrily. She thought of letting the auto-pilot finish the job, considering she had pretty much almost blown up the colony. But she reconsidered and withdrew her finger from the button.  
  
She had fought too hard to defeate OZ once and yet again, she had been injured many times but that didnt matter to her. She had a deep gash on her arm, a split lip and a sprained wrist, making it very hard for her to pilot her gundam.  
  
She knew her friends would be proud of her but also angry at her for going alone.  
  
"Just 'cause im the ONLY girl in the gundam region doesn't mean im a wuss." She thought angrily as she watched the red beam pulsated deep into the left wing of the base. She smiled evily as the outer armor started to peel away as it got sucked into space.  
  
After a few minutes she watched the OZ II explode into smitherines. She departed at high speed towards Earth. Luna finally re-entered the atmosphere and parked her Gundam in the storage garage. She was currently in New York staying at her friends house. She set her usual tight lipped expression on her face and opened the door to the huge Winner Mansion.  
  
"Hey guys" She said almost breezily as she limped into the kitchen.  
  
Quatre Winner (Owner of the Mansion, 19 and also a Gundam Pilot) went very pale and dropped the spatula he was holding. Heero Yuy ( Luna's boyfriend, 18 and another Gundam Pilot) had looked at her and raised his eyebrow. His expression was torn between amuzed and concern.  
  
"What now?" Heero grunted.  
  
"I got in another fight...ya know, just blowin' up OZ again..." She trailed off with a small smile.  
  
"WHAT? OZ?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Duo Maxwell yelled. (Duo was also one of the Gundam Mechanics and Pilot.)  
  
"Why didn't you call us for back up, stupid woman." Chang Wufei said under his breath (Chang Wufei or Wufei for short was the pilot for Gundam Nataku)  
  
Luna slapped him upside the head and muttered something like "if i wasn't injured...".  
  
Trowa Barton was already trying to bandage her up but she pushed him away ( Trowa was also another Gundam Pilot).  
  
" Luna, Luna... what have you done now?" Li said as he walked in, shirtless and very dirty.  
  
" Funny Li, Have you given up Gundam Piloting for gardening?" She said sardonically.  
  
"Ha ha" He said half heartedly as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke.  
  
In a far off 3rd World Country  
  
Aqua Bluewaters smoothed down her short shirt and jacket as she looked in the full length mirror. She was about 5'7, 19, and she was very pretty. She had long waist length Aqua Green colored hair (hence the name) and bright violet eyes. She had an innocent and sweet image, but inside she was a rebel waiting to burst out. Aqua had her hair up in a neat french bun. The reason for the formalties was Aqua was heir to the throne in Cambodia ( A small country in near Saudi Arabia) and was about to make a speech. She shuffled a small stack of Cue Cards and cleared her throat. She stepped out onto the Exceptance Podeum to deliver her speech.  
  
"Citizens of Cambodia, I have some very new and exciting news to present to you. I, Minstress of Cambodia, Aqua Bluwaters is going to travel to the United States of America to train in Mobile Suit combat." Aqua said with a confident grin into the T.V. Monitor.  
  
"I'm sure this once in a life time oppertunaty will be an awarding experiance. Not only am I doing this for me but for all of you too. Once I am trained I plan to teach the profession to my Army Bases. Please do not be alarmed, there is no war on the break out, this is just an extra precaution and I shall try to do my best to try to make it not interfear with your daily activities." She continued as she shuffled her Cue Cards again nervously.  
  
"As your Ministress I will try to do my best and represent Cambodia. I would like to wish you all a safe year." Aqua finished as the T.V. Monitor turned off. She breathed a huge sigh of relif and stepped down to her silver Porsche Boxter and speed off to the airport.  
  
Back in New York City  
  
"Li just give it up!" Luna yelled at him angrily. Li had tried to convince her to dress up for the new arival in the Gundam Socitey. But Luna had wore him down. For what she thought, she WAS dressed up in her long, baggy black pants and black tank top with 2 red dragons on it.  
  
"Fine..." He said as he ajusted his tie and shuffled into the front hall.  
  
"HE'S HERE!" Duo yelled to everyone as he saw a long black limo pull up into the long driveway. They watched as the long limo's windows fired passed the front door and finally it stopped. A man dressed in a black suit emerged from the drivers seat and walked down a long way to the end of the limo. He fumbled the handle and open the door. By now, all the pilots are standing on the front step outside, waiting for this "Very Important Person".  
  
The man unlocked the door and stood beside it as he opened it, he put his hand on his forehead as though he was saluting a flag.  
  
A pair glittering aqua colored high heels emerged from the darkened back seat, followed by a pair of long tanned legs. A girl looking no older than 19, had emerged from the limosine. She was wearing a crisp buisness suit, purple in color, the purple was so distinct it matched her eye color.  
  
She wore many silver bangles and bracelets around her wrists and a couple of chains around her neck. Her fingernails were painted sparkely- aqua to match her shoes. Her face was glowing with anticipation. A span of freckles were splattered across her rosey cheeks and over her nose.  
  
She smiled making her eyes sparkle under her thin silver-rimmed glasses as she tossed her shoulder length curly hair.  
  
"Hello. My name is Aqua Bluewaters. Pleased to meet you" She said as she stepped up to them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
All they did was stare at her. Aqua's smile faltered a little as she turned around nervously to check if her skirt was torn or if there was anything stuck to her foot. Duo made the first move on reching out his hand to shake hers. As though they were conjured by magic, several body gaurds appeared infront of them sepparating Aqua from Duo.  
  
"Eh-heh" Duo said as he backed away into the crowd. Aqua rolled her eyes and put her hand on one of the large men's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, Vinnie... I'll be fine with out you guys while im under these people's watching eyes" Aqua said with a nervous smile to the pilots.  
  
"Ov Curse Mees Boowater's" He said, frowing at Duo. Aqua smiled more confidently.  
  
"Off you go then" She said jesturing toward sthe limo. Rather unhappily, the body gaurds cleared off into the dark back seat and she waved the limo away. She stood turned around and waited until every last part of the limo was out of sight.  
  
Finally, Aqua turned around and smiled again.  
  
"Shall we?" She said as she looked up into the bright windows of the mansion.  
  
"Um...I guess so..." Trowa said as he opened the door to the front foyer. They all stepped inside and showed Aqua around.  
  
"This is your room" Luna said tonelessly as she opened the door. Inside the room was painted a deep blue and a small single bed was in the corner. A bathroom was off to the left behind a heavy oak door. A rosewood dresser and a matching armoire. Aqua looked around the room with a little bit of a surprised look. She turned around, unsurley.  
  
"I'm sorry we were expecting-" Quatre started apologetically.  
  
" A guy" Aqua finished for him with a grimace. "Thats how it is always." she added under her breath. "Well... I guess I'll have to redo it, not a problem." She ended with a light note.  
  
"So um...I guess you all know me... Princess Aqua Bluewaters the second..." she said as she walked back down to the foyer to grab her bags. "But I don't know any of you...personally that is...."she added as she walked into the living room, dragging her bags behind her.  
  
"Because before I left I bought you all presents!" She said to all of them with a grin as she sat on the couch and opened a large suitcase. They all took a seat as she started to pull out brightly wrapped packages.  
  
"uhm...I know which one is Luna...but you might not like this so..." Aqua said as she surveyed Luna with an apologetic smile.  
  
"...try me..." Luna said as she stepped forward. Aqua shrugged and handed her a large box. Luna tore it open and took the lid off the top of the box. Inside, was a mignight blue crushed velvet tank top. On it was silver embroidered astrological sign's.  
  
"hmm...it's ok I guess..." Luna said picking it up gingerly and tuning it around. Trowa, who was sitting beside Aqua leaned over and whispered "Thats the highest praise you'll get from Luna...you should be happy..."  
  
Aqua pressed her fingers against her lips trying not to laugh. She pulled out another box and read the label outloud..."ok 'To: Heero' now let's see who's Heero..." She pointed to Heero and handed him the present. He took it rather restentfully but when he opened it, Aqua was sure she saw a small smile flicker on his face. Heero pulled out a shiny silver handgun.  
  
"Thanks..I guess..." Heero said as he stashed it away. After handing out the rest of the presents to Duo (A refilling Candy Jar), Trowa ( a small musical Carosel that palyed circus fanfare), Li ( A pair of ivory nunchuk's), Wufei ( A jade handled Kantana) and Quatre ( A silver pocketwatch with Latin inscriptions all over it).  
  
Aqua yawned "Would you guys excuse me? I'm kinda tired" She said as she checked her watch.  
  
"Sure...do you remember where you room is?" Li said as he put down his nunchuks.  
  
"um yeah I think so" Aqua said getting up and stepping over the wrapping paper. " 'Night everyone" she said as she walked up the grand marble staircase. she reached her door and swung it open. Aqua stepped inside and locked the door. She opened her trunk and pulled out a stick and a few books. One of Aqua's secrets was that she was a fully qualified witch. After half an hour everything was changed, her once dark walls were now a lavender purple color. And her small bed was turned into a large Rosewood four-poster with purple and blue sheers for hangings. There were matching curtains over the large bay window. She had also changed the carpet color to a plush navy blue. Her clothes were hanging inside the armoire, walk in closet and dresser. Her laptop, Stereo and CD collection were stacked neatly on a rosewood desk and matching chair. Beside her desk, was two french door's that lead out onto a balcony with a Chaise Lounge, a few potted plants and a small glass table.  
  
Aqua smiled as she unwraped the glass orb's, music boxes and jewlary cases and set them in the built-in shelves in the wall. She unwraped a large glass orb and held it in her hands. She peered into it and saw a tiny revolving Solar System. She placed that on the shelf also. She reached into the box and pulled out a small wooden box. She ran her fingers over the wave pattern on the top. Aqua opened it and saw a shining mother-of-pearl shell sitting in the box. She smiled and put it on the shelf right above her bed. fianlly she brushed her teeth and changed into her PJ's and got into bed.  
  
The next day  
  
Aqua woke up to the sunlight pouring through her bay window. She smiled into her pillows and threw back her covers. She jumped out of bed and made it. Aqua grabbed her bathrobe a couple of towels and her clothes for the day and stepped into the bathroom. As soon as she walked into the bathroom, she bumped into something wet and warm. She looked up and dropped all her things in shock. There stood Quatre, who had just stepped out of the shower. Aqua turned around abruptly and started to gibber away.  
  
"I'm really sorry... I didn't know...we share a bathroom?...I'm really really sorry!"  
  
"It's ok! I was covered...and I still am!" He added quickly.  
  
"Then, I'll just go..." Aqua said, turning around to pick up her stuff.  
  
"It's ok.. I'm done..." He said with a smile. Aqua looked up into his eyes and felt as though she was drawn to him. She shook her head.  
  
"Thanks Quatre..." She said as he left through another door. Aqua's breathing steadyed as she turned on the taps and decided she needed a long, hot shower.  
  
"I wonder where Aqua got to..." Duo said as he stuff more sugar coated cereal in his mouth. Luna leaned over and grabed the box from him and read the ingrediants out loud.  
  
"Glucose-Fructose, Blue dye#4, Dehydrated Cardboard Bits... Duo is there any real food in this?"  
  
"Dunno, but it tastes good! Want some?" he replied.  
  
"I don't think so..." Luna replied with a disgusted look. Just then, Aqua walked in. One look, and Duo spat out his juice in surprise. Today, Aqua had uncurled her hair and let it fall to her waist. She was wearing a cropped pink baby tee that stopped just above her ribs, revealing her muscely flat stomch and pierced bellybutton. She was wearing a pair of tight boot cut jeans and alot of jewlary. Her glasses were gone and she was wearing make up. If you compared her to what she looked like yesterday you couldn't even tell it was the same person.  
  
"Um... Morning" She said with a sheepish grin. Everyone was speechless except Luna and Li. Li had his tounge hanging out the side of his mouth and luna grunted "Nice jeans"  
  
"Um thanks I guess..." she replied with a small smile. " I know I look different from yesterday but I guess I'm ready to start training..."  
  
"Great" Piped up Li. "I'll take you to your Gundam!" He said jumping up grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the kitchen. He pulled her up to the huge storage Garage and opened it with an electronic device.  
  
"Aqua! Meet your Gundam...Violet Lightning!" He said, pointing his finger up. 


End file.
